


Freedom Fighter

by Witchchild_24



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchchild_24/pseuds/Witchchild_24
Summary: Wren Swan, also more formally known as Sargent Wren Swan of the US ARMY but more commonly known as "Little Bird", has returned after being a deep cover operative for a couple of years.She returns with hopes of being a better sister to Bella and for a fresh start but returns to find what she least expected firmly attatched to her sisters life.After recruiting the help of someone that was not wanted will she end up with another win on her record or will she end up wishing she'd fought harder?Will she get the "Bad Guy" turned good or the "Good Guy" turned bad?~Possible Jasper/OC and Klaus/OC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. A New Beginning; Or a Fresh Ending.

Moving is a big deal. No matter how far or the reason behind it.

I was uprooting my entire life in the South to go visit my only living family members that still will talk to me in a small, rainy town in washington called Forks.

I was on home leave from the Army after a small mishap in Afghan where I lost the full capability of my left arm, after a roadside bombing that killed and maimed two of my closest friends.

It left my superiors with no other choice than to discharge me until I could provide them with proof that the mobility in my arm was up to par again. Which honestly wasn't very likely at this moment in time. 

So I was forcing myself into exile in a sense, as I was refusing to return home to my caring, harebrained mother who was far too smuthering for me and instead was voting for the long drive to live with my father and younger sister.

Yes, those of you who have already guessed I am in fact the older sister of one clumsy, Bella Swan and Oldest child of the short marriage between Renee and Charlie.

I however look nothing like my sister, as I tower slightly above her at my rather tall 5ft 11 stature with pale blue/green eyes and dyed blonde hair. I also have a tan, which when standing next to my family makes me look more like a cousin to my sister. I used to hate the fact that my pale Ash brown hair, eyes and skin tone makes me stand out in the family. However, I decided to love my unique features as I look more like my grandmother than anyone else in the family.

Although, I still share similarities with my younger sibling. We have the same face (same nose and eye shape. Also don't get me started on how annoyingly similar me and Bella look from the back), we have the same long, slender figure with long legs and arms that often make my sister look even more clumsy than she already is.

Anyway, now I'm almost home after a week of living out of my truck and having to flex my left hand constantly to prevent it from cramping. I just passed the welcome to Forks sign and looked down at my watch.

3:20pm... I think Bella will be getting out of school round about now. A surprise drop by to pick her up? Heck yea! She will hate it so much but I think I'll find it rather amusing. And what are siblings for, if it isn't to humiliate the youngest.

I took the turn off into the rather large student lot in the high school. I saw students loitering around, waiting for their friends and talking before hitting the road. I still get surprised by the sheer amount of students at the school considering how small the town is, we'll I guess some kids also live on the Res or in some of the smaller neighbouring towns. 

I instantly spotted my baby sister, standing next to some exceptionally pale people (even paler than Bella, which is saying something). I smiled to myself as I pulled my jeep to a stop and swung myself out. I fixed my combat Jacket as marched towards my sister, who had her back to me chatting animatedly to her pale friends.

As I approached they noticed me, while my sister remained oblivious. I took this as my opportunity to run at her.

She turned quickly at the sound of my boots hitting the concrete but she was too slow to dodge me as I tackled her around the waist and to the floor.

My hair fell down around my face like a curtain as my cap fell to the floor from the impact of hitting Bells.

"Miss me Baby Swan?" I whispered into my sisters ear. She sucked in a harsh breath as I stood and offered her a hand to pull her to her feet.

"... Wren?" She was staring at me, puzzled and as I pulled her up with one hand I used the other to push my hair out of my face. Of course my hand decided to spasm and I almost dropped Bell back to the ground.

As soon as she was on her feet I started stretching my hand out cringing at the fact it felt as though it had seized up completely. Of course by now Bell's was standing back behind some tall bronze haired kid, who was too busy glaring at me as if I was some randomer who was gonna hurt her.

Which made me pissed.

"Hey, Baby sis gonna tell your body guard here to chill the fuck out. Like seriously, is that the way you greet a war hero? I swear no one has manners these days." of course I said this under my breath while I was busy trying to get the ache in my hand to stop. 

Some time during my little rant bronzey realised I wasn't gonna hurt Bella, who had shoved past him with some difficulty and reached a hand out to check if I was real. Her hand hovered in the air in front of my cheek almost as if she wanted to touch me to make sure I was really standing there but was too scared I'd disappear if she did. 

I looked at her large doe eyes and said the one thing, I knew she wanted to hear most. Something I'd wanted to say for a while now. 

"I'm really here baby sis... And I'm not leaving again." I pulled her into a tight hug when I saw her large chocolate eyes begin to water. I hated it when she cried, I was an empathetic crier so if she cried well so did I. 

It made me chuckle and tear up a little as well. I had missed so much, I bailed on school and escaped the feeling of blame but in doing so I missed out on being there for my sister. I'd missed her first prom, her first boyfriend and her sweet 16. I made a promise to her that I would come back, and I could tell she had already been told I had been injured. She didn't think I was gonna come back. 

But I wasn't going to leave her this time. I'd be the sister I was supposed to be even if it meant I never got full use of my hand back or that I never went back to the Army. 

I pulled away from her and looked at her properly. She had grown some and was now closer to my height, she'd also grown her hair out which definitely suited her heart shaped face much better. She sadly had went through that horrid rebellious stage before I left and had constantly chopped her hair to her shoulders, simply because her mother said that she shouldn't. 

"My Bells you've grown some ain't ya?" I smirked, but stopped when I remembered bronzey. Who was staring at me. 

I let go of my sister and assessed these kids, who honestly looked more like magazine models. They reminded me of something, and it was right on the tip of my brain but that didn't matter right now. They were going to get a lesson on respect. I glared at the bronze haired kid so much that he looked shocked. 

"Mind telling me what your problem is kid? I don't take to kindly to being stared at."

Bella slapped my arm softly making me soften a little, but only for a second until I finally figured it out.  
This kid was my sisters boyfriend. 

"Sorry, but I'm not sure who you are and you did just tackle my girlfriend in the middle of the school parking lot. And it's obvious you aren't a student here, you know small town." He's a snarky one ain't he? The attitude sucks and I hope he doesn't talk to Bells like that. Otherwise I'll do more than just talk to him, and he will definitely run home to whatever parents taught him how not to talk to people politely. 

"Well where are your.. I mean my manners. The names Wren Swan, Sargent Wren Swan, Bella's older sister and I'm guessing your my sisters keeper or something. Look kid, I don't take well to snot nosed kids with silver spoons shoved up their asses. So drop the attitude and pull the spoon out already cause you look constipated." I turned to Bell' s with a cheeky smirk, "Does he talk to everyone like that or does he have a switch or something?" 

I had succeeded in making Bella blush and nudge me softly.  
She walked over to her boyfriend and I almost threw up as he instantly softened. Man I hate mushy stuff. 

"Wren, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend and his family." She indicated to an obvious couple, a tall model like blonde and a bear like guy, "That's his adopted siblings Emmett and Rosalie, and then there are Alice and Theo" these two were shorter but no less as good looking with their dark hair and pale skin. Lastly she pointed to the only singular member of this hodgepodge family, "That's Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's twin brother" 

I leaned down and scooped my cap back off the ground, and after casually shaking it off I placed it firmly on my head and tipped it slightly in greeting. 

"Nice to meet y'all" I tried to smile at them but something about them was off putting. I mean for adopted siblings they all looked way too related. Not to mention the fact they remind me of Oscar, except his eyes were still his normal colour with a slight Amber tinge to them sometimes. Nah it has to be a coincidence... Although now I think about it they do have the same marble like skin and pale complexion to those people Oscar was talking about before, I'll ask Oscar later on the phone to see if any of his kind were up here. 

I looked back to Bells, "So Izzy? Wanna come with me and surprise Charlie that I'm home? I'll buy dinner for us on the way so you don't have to cook tonight." 

She basically jumped for joy, but instantly calmed down to look up to Edward as if asking for permission. 

Nope. Not happening. My sister is not being controlled by her boyfriend. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards my truck. I waved slightly over my shoulder at the weird family. 

Bella of course put up her idea of a fight, forgetting I had muscle on my side and she was definitely on the leaner side of things. I got her to the truck and put her in the passenger seat before calling over to her boyfriend. 

"You can have her back after she learns she can do things for herself without being so damn Co-dependant! Bye Edweirdo and Co!"


	2. The Timely Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Previously ~
> 
> "Nice to meet y'all" I tried to smile at them but something about them was off putting. I mean for adopted siblings they all looked way too related. Not to mention the fact they remind me of Oscar, except his eyes were always on the more Amber side of things. Nah it has to be a coincidence... But I'll ask Oscar later on the phone to see if any of his kind were up here. 
> 
> I looked back to Bells, "So Issy? Wanna come with me and surprise Charlie that I'm home? I'll buy dinner for us on the way so you don't have to cook tonight." 
> 
> She basically jumped for joy, but instantly calmed down to look up to Edward as if asking for permission. 
> 
> Nope, not happening, my sister is not being controlled by her boyfriend. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards my truck. I waved slightly over my shoulder at the weird family. 
> 
> Bella of course put up her idea of a fight, forgetting I had muscle on my side and she was definitely on the leaner side of things. I got her to the truck and put her in the passenger seat before calling over to her boyfriend. 
> 
> "You can have her back after she learns she can do things for herself without being so damn Co-dependent! Bye edweirdo!
> 
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!~
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support on the previous chapter, and I hope that you find this chapter just as intriguing.  
> I wonder who you will all get to meet in this latest edition to the story ~
> 
> Anyway, I will be working to a Friday upload system (hopefully) so look for my newest installment in this book then. 
> 
> Until next time - Witchchild_24 ~
> 
> -

That was interesting. Well to cut to the chase, we ended up buying pizza and salad for dinner (yeah weird combo I know but don't knock it till you try it) and met Charlie as he was leaving work. He was surprised to say the least and a bear hug that almost killed me, okay I'm exaggerating but it did hurt my hand enough for Charlie to worry, was swiftly followed by us heading home for some well deserved food. Mainly due to the fact I was starving and made it very known, I mean can you blame a girl for loving food? I mean it's not a crime otherwise I'm sure Charlie would have had me arrested years ago. 

Charlie wasn't expecting me to come home, which I had guessed so I wasn't too bothered when he said that Bella was staying in what used to be my room. I had already planned on just staying in the local motel anyway. I mean it wasn't a five star hotel but it would do until I got my own place or I moved on. As of yet I wasn't sure if I'd be staying. The town is tiny, filled to the brim with the typical nosy neighbours and gossip tends to move at the speed of sound. I would rather not have everyone knowing why the chief of polices oldest daughter is suddenly back in town.  
I rather like my private life exactly the way it is. Private. 

To say the least I was extremely surprised to see that the house was exactly the same, everything down to the peeling paint on the porch. I had honestly expected Bella to have shown up and tried to manage Charlie better. I had given up in my early teens to get the man to do some basic home care but he didn't have a knack for it and neither of us had the patience to actually spend more than five minutes cleaning. It was nice to see that the house seemed untouched to the way I had last seen it with Charlies fishing photo's everywhere, depicting a happy man with a mustache and his two best friends. Charlie had explained to me over dinner that Harry Clearwater had passed while I was gone, not too long ago and honestly that man was like a second father to me. Him and Sue had been there for me when Charlie was at work, they would sometimes come pick me up from school and I used to spend a lot of time with their kids.  
Me and Leah aren't too far apart in age so we used to spend the most amount of time together, but for me both Leah and Seth were like siblings to me. If someone ever tried to hurt them I could guarantee both me and my dad would go hunting them down. The Clearwaters were a second family to both me and Charlie, well as well as the Blacks. All us kids had grown up together. If I'm being completely honest, I know more about the Clearwater and Black kids than I did about Bella. Mostly due to the fact that her mum raised her while Charlie raised me. 

Anyways, the motel was on the outskirts of town and was often used by people passing through or by hikers. It wasn't anything special and to be completely honest it was pretty run down. I just need it for a bed to sleep in and maybe a slightly warm shower. I mean if it has rats, mold or anything gross I'm out. I could always just sleep on the Sofa, I have many a sofa I can choose from but a bed would be nice. I don't think they would give me my money back though so maybe I could always just kill the rats and sleep with a mask on or something. It's not like I haven't dealt with worse before but I'd rather have some sort of comfort while I'm back in Forks.  
Whoever named this town was just as boring as the name. I mean Forks - Really?

I pulled into the parking lot of the motel, there were hardly any cars here and it basically would look abandoned if it wasn't for the light coming from a low doorway that was tucked away at the end of the row of rooms that had a neon sign that simply said "Reception". Well, that't what it was supposed to say but sadly the "p" was broke and the rest seemed like they weren't far behind it.  
I wasn't surprised at how bored the young teen sitting behind the pane of glass at the reception desk looked, I suppose in a small town like this hardly anyone ever passes through and even less people would actually spend a night unless they had to. I mean I guess that's how it is considering how surprised he looked when I cleared my throat to grab his attention away from his phone. 

Also apparently they don't have any form of laundry services or fresh towels but the panicked teen swiftly informed me that there was a small laundromat not five minutes away walking. I feel kinda bad, I mean he obviously picked this job knowing that he probably would never actually have to interact with people and now he's facing me. Well, I guess you are all wondering what I mean. Let's just say I'm not the nicest person when I'm tired and preoccupied, as well as the fact I like to ask all my questions in one go. 

As soon as I had dumped my duffel and locked my room door I quickly reached for my phone with my main priority in mind.

I had to phone Oscar. Like right now. He always told us stories of his kind, how some had strange eyes but he had never told us of any in particular. Just that we had to be careful. And careful, has been my middle name since the accident.  
I swear he had better have answers for me because I'm in no mood to be having casual chats. I need to know the risks here and if I should be worried not only for my sister but the entire town. 

I sat there tapping on the coffee table waiting for the line to hold. The dial tone met my ears and it gave me a slight sense of relief. At least for once he actually has his phone on... but what if he is too busy to take my call.  
The tapping got faster on the coffee table.  
What if he couldn't give me the answers I need or he tells me that they probably just wear contacts and I'm going crazy with paranoia? No, Oscar wouldn't do that and I'm definitely not going crazy.

After the second ring he picked up.

"Little bird what's wrong?" His voice was like twinkling glass, soft yet cold at the same time. Although I knew him well enough to know he was truly warm at heart. He seemed to be in a somewhat happy mood, which I'm guessing means that things are going well for him.  
You see Oscar went to go help out some of his friends who are currently staying in Virginia, something about some crazy bitch showing up in town and causing issues.

"Scar.. I think there is a coven here and I think Bella is involved." I was worried, and I didn't try to hide it from my voice. Oscar would be able to tell either way, he always knows when I'm trying to hide things from him and it never ends well when I do. I know better than to waste time and I know if anyone can give me any form of information or help it would be him.

"Wren, what do you mean... Wait what's the clan name? What do they go by?" He sounded worried... Should I be more anxious than I already am about this? I mean the way he explained it to me before wasn't much help but I know that there are different types, almost entirely different species, and each can be just as dangerous and vicious as the other but it comes down to mostly their diet. Like Oscars friends brother, he lives completely off bunny blood (Oscar's words not mine) but I know it's not common practice for either kind. So what if the ones that are here aren't the bunny eating kind. What if they like things that like to run away and fight back.

"The Cullens.. Please tell me we are safe Oscar? Their eyes are shades of gold, it's freaky."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds but when he finally spoke up, there was an edge to his voice. It was something I wasn't entirely used to when it comes to Oscar. Yes, he is usually very calm and collected but that doesn't necessarily mean that he ever comes off as rude or harsh. But, the way he was speaking to me made me far more nervous than ever before. It literally gave me chills and every hair on the back of my neck stood on end,

"Wren, sweetie, I'm coming to forks. I'll be there in about 10 minutes so leave your door unlocked okay?" He didn't sound like he was asking and he definitely wasn't giving me any room to argue that I could handle the situation myself, "Don't worry okay I'll explain it all when I'm with you." my breath caught.  
The last time he talked to me like this was the morning of the bombing. And this definitely meant that this situation could go either of two ways.  
I would say I was hoping for the better of the two options but my gut was telling me that we were about to open an entire can of worms.

What should I do. I mean is my sister aware of all of this, does she know how dangerous they are and what they are capable of? I mean shes dating one apparently so there is not a chance in hell that she hasn't found it out yet. Bella may be somethings but she isn't entirely brain dead and considering how close they both seemed I'd say those two probably know a lot more about each other than they are willing to openly admit. 

All I can say. is I am very against their relationship.  
I will definitely be having words with Bella, because no sister of mine is going to end up a snack. 

I only have one sister after all and to hell with it if she thinks she can be so bloody reckless. 

"You know I will always protect you my little bird, we are family remember.." I found myself smile slightly and nod even though he couldn't see it.

"Be quick please Scar.. I'm worried and honestly I need to have my brother here with me right now"

The line cut dead, meaning Oscar was on his way.

I let out a long sigh, I felt drained. Not just from the fact I was exhausted but because I now had way more to worry about than I had ever imagined. I mean the reason I came back to Forks was to get away from it all and to give myself time to recover. Although it seemed like the world was against me even on this, and I'd have to invite all of the stuff I wanted a break from back into my life. I swear Bella better give me one hell of an excuse, or I swear I will lock her in the house for a week. 

So...

Oscar... Well how do I put it, he's my only family. I'm not actually Bella's sister, more like adopted sister but I care for her just like I do for Oscar. She's family no matter what but... technically she's only my cousin.

When I left home Oscar found me, he pulled me from a bar fight and helped fix me up. You see I'm actually Renee's older sisters kid. But she died giving birth to me.  
Renee at the time was only a newly wed to Charlie, and didn't mind the idea of having a kid as it'd be another reason why Charlie couldn't leave her. But two was too much of a handful. You see even back then Renee and Charlie had some issues, he loved the small town life and had just been appointed Chief but Renee wanted to move out of Forks and start a fresh somewhere sunny. She believed that if she and Charlie had a kid then it would force him to stay and maybe even give her a reason not to leave.  
She always was a bit of a flight risk. 

So an 8 year old Oscar was discarded in the furthest away care home and quickly rehoused due to his fair features. I will say one thing, Oscar and me both only resemble the Sawyer family through or fair hair and sallow skin but we seem to have gotten the rest of out traits from our sperm donor of a father who left before we were even born. Whoever he was, he must have had one hell of a gene pool. Thankfully, this was all to Oscars advantage and helped him get out of the hell hole faster. 

Originally I had no idea who he was, but the likeness between us was what caught his attention. He didn't know who I was for sure until I introduced myself. Then when I was finally accepted into the army in the South, Oscar quickly followed suit by compelling his way. He had my back. It was something unspoken but if Oscar was ever in trouble then I'd come running and visa versa. I suppose that's what it's like to actually have blood family. Like a real sibling. He was always there when I needed him.

He never talks about his upbringing but from the little I know about him I know it wasn't easy. 

He doesn't talk about how he turned, but its obvious he couldn't have been older than maybe 18 or 19.  
So to put that into lame-mans terms, I would have only been 10 or 11 when my brothers life was cut short.

Physically we looked like twins, since he no longer aged and I was at my prime at 19. With the same hair, eyes and build, we often passed as twins and no one ever thought of it weird. It actually made life easier in the Army because then no one ever questioned why he was always there, or why he seemed so different from everyone because even though he is what he is, we were both still too similar. It made all his differences very easy to overlook and hide.

I put my phone back on charge and did as Oscar said. I threw myself down onto the bed and pulled a pillow to my chest. I kept kicking the back of the small chair that was crammed into the tiny motel room. I knew that with every kick it was another second that had passed. It was my nervous tick. I always counted. 

What had I missed? Bells had been living here a few years and was about to graduate... How long has she been with the Cullen? And does this mean me and Oscar are gonna have to confront Bella and the Cullens cause I don't have the patience. I mean I'd very much so like to skin my sister alive for being so bloody stupid and reckless but I knew that if we were right then the Cullens would definitely try to kill me before I had the chance to. Not that that would stop me, just means I would have to deal with them first. 

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice anything until someone threw a bag at my face. I was lucky it wasn't aimed as it missed me by inches.

I shot up and threw my darkest glare at the only person in the world with enough guts to do that, only to cause him to burst out into hysterics.

"Damn idiot.."

Sue me for being petty.  
(Actually please don't, I'm not worth that much)

"Oh man sis you should have seen your face! Priceless honestly." he stopped laughing long enough to collapse onto the bed next to me and pull me in for a side hug. I swear sometimes I think he is secretly part teddy bear, like where did he get this stuff from? I'm used to it by now but I am not one for hugs. Especially side hugs. Like his chest is against my arm, he could have chose something less awkward but nope. This is Oscar we are talking about, he doesn't do anything the easy way. 

"So want to explain the situation to me? Or do you want to sleep on it as I keep guard over my favourite non-dead person?" He was trying to make humour out of this situation, I was thankful for it but the sooner I told him the better. I don't think I'd be able to sleep otherwise and I don't think I could deal with Oscars antics when I'm in this kind of mood all night. 

"I finally thought I could start over and be a sister to Bella, but when I pulled my usual joke of a greeting her 'friends' got over protective and it seemed as though they were ready to rip me to shreds.." I looked up at his pale blue eyes that showed me his anger, confusion and wariness. I continued,"Oscar their eyes were basically gold, their skin was white and perfect like porcelain, they all were like walking statues! I'm not kidding and the air around them was at least 2 degrees colder, like freezing. From what I saw I know they aren't human and they are exactly how you described the others of your kind."

I was fiddling with my fingers when his grip on me tightened and he pulled me in for a bigger hug.

"Wren, your gonna hate this idea but I'm going to get us enrolled at the school so we can keep an eye on them.." He trailed off a little as he looked at his watch, "but for now I want to meet my uncle Charlie and baby cousin Bella after such a long time."

I froze, and began to panic. This would mean telling Bella I wasn't actually her sister. Or, we could play it off and say he's my twin brother that was given away when we were born.  
Actually there was pretty much no way to play this that wouldn't seem weird. No matter what we say to Bella she was almost guaranteed to freak out, well then again her boyfriend is a blood drinking vampire so maybe she is okay with weird.

"Little Bird," he pulled my face up so I was looking him in the eyes, "We will talk to Charlie before we talk to Bella, that way he can either agree to say I'm your twin brother or he can admit to it all. Honestly Charlie is a good and honest man but he won't want to hurt Bella or you. Don't worry so much just yet."

He stood and fixed his leather Jacket but stopped with his hand on the door handle. He looked back at me with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"C'mon baby sis, let's go start a fire." He swung the door open and held it as if expecting me to be all for this idea. But the smirk had me sold, he wouldn't do this if he didn't have a plan.  
And I trust my brother.  
I grabbed my phone and sprinted out the door laughing when I heard him pick up my coat and lock the door after him.

Time to burn this town down, figuratively... Well, maybe.


End file.
